My Name is Konohamaru!
*Title: My Name is Konohamaru! *Premiere date: October 10, 2002 *Episode Code: 002 *Episode Length: 24.5 minutes *Episode Airdate: **Japan: October 10, 2002 **UK, Ireland: July 23, 2006 **US: September 10, 2005http://www.saiyanisland.com/naruto/?naruto=naruto/airdatesus **Canada: September 23, 2005 **France: January 2, 2006 **Italy: September 5, 2006 **Ireland: July 23, 2006 **Germany: September 18, 2006 **Israel: October 17, 2006 **Poland: February 13, 2007 *Writers: **Steven Jay Blum **Masashi Kishimoto **Yuka Miyata **Kou Hei Mushi **Satoru Nishizono **Katsuyuki Sumizawa **Yasuyuki Suzuki **Junki Takegami **Akatsuki Yamatoya **Michiko Yokote *Director: **Marc Handler **Atsuho Matsumoto **Mary Elizabeth McGlynn **Jeff Nimoy *Guests: **Ikue Ootani **Hidekatsu Shibata **Nobuo Tobita *Manga Arc: Exposition **Chapter: **Chapters: is episode 2 of the anime series Naruto. It is part of the exposition of the series. In other languages * Polish: Nazywam się Konohamaru Episode Synopsis This episode introduces Konohamaru, the grandson of the Third Hokage. He speaks of how one day he wants to become the Hokage of the village so that he'll finally be recognized as a unique person, not just the "honorable grandson" of the Third Hokage. Ebisu, a Tokubetsu Jōnin and Konohamaru's trainer, is also introduced. Konohamaru wants to become the Hokage the easy way: by killing his grandfather (despite Konohamaru's clear inability to do anything of the sort). Konohamaru wants to learn Naruto's Sexy Technique, and Naruto does teach that to him. However, Konohamaru doesn't quite get the trick until Naruto tells him that there is no easy road to success in life. Plot It's ninja registration day, and Naruto is up for his identification picture. Rather than taking a standard pose, he goes all out, painting his face like the Kabuki theater actors. During the interview with the Third Hokage, the Hokage tells him to retake the picture, but Naruto is determined to have it kept like that. Naruto then uses his Sexy Technique to turn into a smoke-covered naked woman in an effort to somehow convince the Hokage to keep his picture. Unknown to them, a young boy watches the interview; he then runs into the room yelling a challenge at the Hokage, at which point he trips and falls flat on his face. His sensei Ebisu then comes running in after him, where he catches a glimpse of Naruto and remembers that he is the Kyuubi (Ebisu considers the demon fox and Naruto as one entity). The young boy, who is revealed to be the Hokage's grandson, then accuses Naruto of setting a trap, and sparks fly between the two. Just when the young boy thinks Naruto can't do anything to him because of his status as the honorable grandson, Naruto knocks him to the ground. Ebisu warns the grandson of what kind of person Naruto is and tells him that if he wants to become the Godaime (Fifth) Hokage he should stick with Ebisu and avoid people like Naruto. However, the boy had already left with Naruto while Ebisu was talking to him. While Naruto is walking through the village, he notices that the grandson is following him since the kid is doing quite a bad job at cloaking himself. When Naruto has had enough of the boy following him, he finally confronts him. The boy wants to learn from Naruto his Sexy Technique to finally take down his grandfather, the Hokage, and pledges to be Naruto's follower. Naruto explains that it'll be hard work, saying that he'll need a lot of "cattra", and that the boy should practice by transforming into a nearby girl in the market, which doesn’t turn out so well. Naruto then takes him to a book store to look at adult magazines and then a womens' bath house to get some inspiration. In all these instances, Naruto gets beaten up badly but the grandson is left untouched. They finally end up in the woods, where Naruto says that they've finished preparing and that the boy just needs a lot of practice. Back at the center of town, Ebisu is on the lookout for Naruto and the grandson, vowing to eliminate anything that gets attached to his student. Meanwhile in the woods, we finally learn that the grandson's name is Konohamaru, named after their village, Konohagakure. But it doesn't seem to matter what his name is, as no one ever calls him that; rather, they keep calling him the honorable grandson. He wants to become Hokage so people will finally recognize him as more than just the Hokage's grandson. On the roof of the Hokage's office Iruka has a talk about Naruto's dream coming a bit closer. However, the Hokage has his doubts. People who lived during the attack of the Kyuubi will only know Naruto as the demon child. However, since it is forbidden for the Kyuubi's presence within Naruto to be discussed, Naruto's only hope is for the other children his age, who do not remember the Kyuubi's attack, to treat him normally. But though the Fourth Hokage wanted people to see Naruto as a hero for having the Kyuubi sealed inside of him, there are still those who see Naruto as the demon itself and that hatred is being passed down to the children. Ebisu finally finds Naruto and Konohamaru and lectures Konohamaru about the things he has to do before he can become Hokage, at which point Konohamaru transforms into a smoke-covered, naked woman similar to Naruto's version except with black hair. The technique, however, doesn't last long enough for Ebisu to get knocked down, and Ebisu pulls Konohamaru to go back and train. Naruto then does his Shadow Clone Technique, which Ebisu isn't impressed at until Naruto and his clones perform the Harem Technique, launching Ebisu into the air with a nosebleed. A disgruntled Konohamaru asks Naruto why he couldn't defeat Ebisu. Naruto tells Konohamaru that becoming Hokage won't be so easy; there will be a lot of sweat and tears. He adds that Konohamaru needs to be prepared because there are no shortcuts to becoming Hokage, and Konohamaru would have to defeat Naruto in order to become Hokage. Konohamaru then denounces his follower status under Naruto and declares they are now rivals. Naruto says he's starting advanced ninja training soon, and he can't wait until they battle for the title of Hokage. Trivia * The Japanese title of this episode literally translates to I Am Konohamaru!. * The audience learns that the Sandaime Hokage and Ebisu are "perverts", both having experienced huge nosebleeds upon seeing Naruto's Sexy Technique and Harem Technique, respectively. Manga Chapters This is a list of chapters form the manga this episode is from. *Number 2-Konohamaru Category:Naruto Episodes Category:Naruto: Original Episodes